Fortify
by NoxxyIsNaughty
Summary: Levi hadn't realized just how far Eren's "admiration" for him extended. [I like smut, but also some plot. Once finished, story may end up pretty long. Rated M because yaoi smut. Just In! Chapter 4 with awesome SMUT.]
1. Chapter 1

Fortify

Chapter 1

Eren just admired Corporal Levi. That was all, he told himself, but still, Eren couldn't help the way his heart fluttered when the older man acknowledged or praised him. He mentally chided himself each time, not wanting it to affect their relationship as it was. Not to mention, Levi was a man… Eren didn't know if the Corporal even liked men—and younger men at that.

Eren was ready to chew his fingernails to the nub, letting his nerves get to him like this. He felt his a horse nose at him from the stall—right, supposed to be feeding them. He had gotten distracted watching Levi work his own horse, cantering it around the corral.

…

That brat was staring at him again. Levi could feel Eren's eyes on him, he certainly wasn't as discreet as he thought, and Levi couldn't imagine why the idiot would stare at him in the first place. Whatever. He'd better straighten up soon. Tomorrow, they would be outside Wall Rose, taking their first advancement into Wall Maria. Their objective was to go in and secure a small fortress at an old castle. Clear the area of titans, store the non-perishables and extra supplies, reinforce the stronghold, and then return to the safety of Wall Rose. This was their plan for now, to line up several safe points within Wall Maria leading to Shiganshina, and thus Eren's old basement.

Later that night, Levi heard a knock on his door. "Come in." He toned.

The door creaked as it opened. Levi's eye twitched as he noticed it. That would have to be cleaned, oiled, and adjusted accordingly. His mind was taken off the door hinges when he saw Eren step hesitantly into the room. The boy seemed nervous. He seemed nervous a rather lot lately. Levi stared at him expectantly.

"Uh… Levi-Heichou?" Eren stuttered. His face looked flustered. Levi supposed he had been under a lot of pressure lately. Maybe he needed reassurance?

Levi stepped up to Eren and patted him on the head, messing his hair a bit… and then smoothed it out, disliking the mess. "You'll do fine tomorrow. I believe in you." Eren looked up at Levi, looking confused, but less worried. Levi let the slightest of a smirk cross his usually pursed lips. Levi felt satisfied, comforting had never been his strong suit, but it seems he had done it right.

"Hai." Eren responded. "Good night, Levi-Heichou!"

"Good night."

…

After Eren calmly left the Corporal's office, shutting the door behind him, he broke out in a big smile and skipped down to his room in the basement. Eren had been worried that Levi didn't like him very much. After all, he seemed so disappointed when Eren hadn't been able to harden his skin like Annie could. They couldn't seal the wall. But that didn't mean they couldn't make advancements to Eren's basement. Eren had gone to Levi to talk about how he could be helpful in other ways on the mission, but had suddenly lost his nerve when he saw Levi standing there with an irritated look on his face. Although, the trip to Corporal's office had gone much better than expected.

Eren passed Mikasa and Armin in the hallway. He smiled largely at them. "Ready for tomorrow?" Eren questioned. He knew he would be traveling with Levi during the majority of the mission. He was excited.

"Sure am!" Armin sounded hopeful. He was looking forward to reclaiming his home.

"Be careful, Eren. You too, Armin. This is still dangerous." Mikasa warned. Eren couldn't be brought down though.

Back in his room, Eren let his mind wander. He'd been harboring his crush on Levi for a while now. Mikasa and Armin were the only ones who knew. They were too sharp for him to hide it from them. Eren thought of Corporal Levi and how he had shown affection to him. Eren couldn't be certain, but he swore he saw Levi's mouth turn up just a bit. Levi-Heichou's mouth…

Eren groaned as he palmed his growing erection through his pajama bottoms. He imagined his Corporal leaning over him, breathing softly against his neck, trailing kisses across his collar bones. Levi's steel eyes staring into Eren's half-lidded green ones, before leaning in slowly and capturing his lips. Eren slipped his hand into his pants, continuing his fantasy. He breathed out another moan as he pictured Levi pressed against him, kneading Eren's erection with his knee, while his mouth worked against Eren's. A nibble at his lower lip made him gasp, opening his mouth to let in Levi's own wet tongue. Levi's mouth moved off his and scattered kisses, licks, and nips over his ear and neck to settle into a harsh bite over his shoulder. Eren used his other hand to slip under his loose fitting shirt and pinch at his nipple, fantasizing Levi had taken an interest to assaulting it.

His breath was getting heavier as he jerked himself. Eren had to pull his pants down, they were too much in the way. He felt the cool air of his room against his heated member and whined. "Levi-Heichou…" Eren breathed out, his fantasy still in motion in his head. Levi's hands trailed over Eren's torso, flicking at his nipples and scratching down his sides. Levi's head dipped to kiss Eren from neck to navel. "Levi-Heichou… Don't tease." He moaned as he picked up the pace with his hand.

"Eren." Eren moaned loudly at the sound of his name in his Corporal's voice. Levi looked Eren in his lust-filled eyes, before lowering his head and tonguing at Eren's slit.

"Ah!" Eren let out.

"Eren." Levi's deep tone rang in his ears.

"Levi-Heichou!" He near-screamed, tapering off into a mewl as Levi swallowed his erection, bobbing his head up and down, completely engulfing Eren in his wet mouth. Eren came hard, cum spurting over his abs.

…

Outside Eren's door, Levi stood red-faced and hot. Eren hadn't realized that it really was Corporal Levi's voice calling out his name. And Levi hadn't realized that the boy had those sorts of feelings for him. Levi was conflicted. He didn't want to end up hurt or have Eren end up hurt, it was that kind of life, but that reasoning didn't subdue the bulge in Levi's pants. Damn it. He had only come to chide the kid for tracking mud into his office… and possibly have him scrub the floor himself... _in a maid's outfit_. His mind perversely tacked on.

…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning was lively. The team the scout regiment selected to perform the mission was energized and in high spirits. Their checkpoint wasn't too far from Karanese, where they planned to depart into Wall Maria from, only about four hours in on horseback, but still, they couldn't be too careful. Levi had to remind the team that this was a serious mission and that they should be on their toes. Levi scanned the crowd, taking in their faces—they seemed calm, but still eager, then he saw Eren… staring at him intently… again. Levi almost blushed thinking of the way Eren had called out his name last night, but he kept his composure and steadied himself on his horse. They had a while's trip to the Karanese gate, but they'd be within the safety of the walls until late afternoon.

Just then, Commander Erwin approached on his own horse. It was time to move out.

…

Eren had only been admiring the way Levi had looked so regal on horseback. Levi's horse was large, making him look even shorter. Eren wanted to giggle to himself about it. He liked Levi's shortness. If anything it was the only thing that kept Eren from being completely overwhelmed by the man, he was intimidating enough as it was. However, Eren had noticed when Levi had very quickly moved his eyes off him, as if he was avoiding eye contact. Was there something wrong? Eren smoothed his hair down, maybe he was unsightly?

There wasn't much time for him to worry about it, so Eren instead saddled his horse and moved into formation. The group was able to travel close together and converse easily without having to worry. Eren was able to talk with Armin and Mikasa about what things they might find beyond the wall now. They knew it was crowded with titans.

"I hope we don't run into unique variants…" Armin had just spoken his thoughts out loud, not realizing the potential danger of even using that word.

"Variants…" A voice from just ahead of them sounded obscenely engrossed in the word. Eren felt a shiver go up his spine as Hanji slowed her horse to fall into their conversation. "Just imagine…" The look in Hanji's eyes was near mad. "If I managed to get my hands on one of those. Oh, the possibilities." Mikasa drifted her horse away to seclude herself from what would be Hanji's next over-enthused monologue of the sublimity of titans and what she'd love to learn from them. Eren gave his horse a kick to trot faster and catch up with the rest of Levi's grouping that Hanji had fallen back from.

Armin reached out to Eren, "Don't leave me with her!"

"Sorry! You said the magic word!" Eren joked as he sped away. He looked back at Hanji, who seemed to be closing in on him, practically falling off her horse just to hold a lengthy discussion.

Levi looked back questioningly at Eren who had caught up with them. "Hanji's at it again." He laughed out, scratching the back of his head.

"Haha! Who's the unlucky one?" Commander Erwin responded.

"Armin said variant, so he gets the brunt of it." Eren explained.

"Poor soul." Was all Levi added to the conversation. Eren took this chance to stare at Levi. He wanted to hear him talk some more, but he didn't know how to start a good conversation.

"Uh—" Eren started, feeling his face heat up. He already knew he was just going to start rambling.

To his surprise however, Erwin spoke up. "I think I'll go save you friend. Or at least redirect her." He fell back, leaving Eren practically alone with Levi. Which was ideal, but at the same time, so incredibly nerve-wrecking.

"Uh…" Suddenly an idea came to Eren's mind. "Levi-Heichou," He began, but immediately, Levi seemed to look away. Determined, Eren sped up his mare to trot beside his Corporal. "Levi-Heichou," This time Levi looked at him, paying attention, but his mind seemed to be slightly elsewhere. "Our checkpoint. What's it going to be like? How do we fortify such an area?"

…

Every time that damn brat said his name, it's all his mind could conjure now. It sounded in his tone as Levi had watched him touch himself, moaning his name. It didn't help that Levi hadn't… well, hadn't let loose in a while, but he felt like the brat was teasing him. Eren was cute—beyond cute, but Levi hadn't even considered the dirty thoughts that were swimming through his head until recently. Levi was thankful for Eren's choice of conversation. The mission was something he could focus on. He responded in kind, reiterating some of what Eren should already know and also adding in detail of what he knew himself. It was a large castle, built sturdy with stone walls and passageways. There were underground tunnels, large enough for a horse and wagon, but too small for most titans. They'd be taking a back door entrance that was just far enough from the castle to not attract attention to the building itself. Their goal was to ensure the castle interior was clear, drop off supplies, and clear as much of the surrounding area as they could. It was in an ideal location too: surrounded by tall trees, perfect for their 3D maneuvering gear.

Eren seemed enthusiastic about their approach. His confidence was contagious. Levi felt better about the mission himself. _Stupid brat. Stop smiling. Don't you know what could go wrong? _He didn't say it out loud though. Eren shouldn't doubt himself. It was important that he didn't. They needed him.

Levi let Eren lead the next discussion. The boy was ambitious about the outside world, heartbreakingly so. There was a chance that he would never live to see those mountains of fire or endless waters. But maybe, just maybe, with Eren, humanity would pull through. Maybe he could achieve his dream. Levi felt his own heart throb. He had so much hope. He made Levi want to hope.

Ironically, and to his own irritation, Levi found himself sneaking glances at the boy. He was much more discreet about it though, not like Eren's open staring and semi-drooling. Levi felt embarrassed that this was the person he was developing feelings for.

Eren had quieted down after a while and instead soaked in the scenery. Levi had, unfortunately for him, gotten lost in thought… Eren called his name too much, it sounded almost the same as before. The gentle stride of his horse didn't help either, it massaged his seated area too much. His pants were feeling a little tight. And it didn't help for him to be recalling that particular dream he had last night.

_The mud Eren had tracked into his room was disgusting. This time when Levi went to fetch Eren, he found Eren perfectly decent—not that he'd stay decent for long. _

_"Clean it." Levi ordered. _

_Eren's wide green eyes stared at him. "Hai, Levi-Heichou." His voice was too sultry. Eren, with a new look in his eyes that flared with mischief, slowly brought himself to his hands and knees. He picked the cleaning rag out of the soap bucket and squeezed the dripping water over his chest. Then he traced the rag over his body from his chest to his crotch, where he cupped it over his bulge and pressed against himself. He stared at Levi from the floor, covered in wet, soapy water, eyes glazed over as he parted his lips to elicit a low-pitched "Oh, Levi-Heichou... Heichou. O—oh." He tilted his head backwards and closed his eyes as he started to rut against his own hands. "I'm so dirty, Levi-Heichou. Won't you help me?"_

Levi had woken from his dream before anything else had happened, but that didn't stop him from imagining what happened next. _Filthy little brat. _But it wasn't Eren's fault Levi was being a pervert… or yeah, it was kind of Eren's fault, but it's not like he could punish him for it… yet.

Levi was pulled from his perverse thoughts when they arrived at the Karanese gate. It was close to two in the afternoon. They were on schedule to depart at four and arrive at sundown, when the titans were least active, so they could set up and fortify.

…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eren was ecstatic about the amount of attention Levi-Heichou had given him on their way to Karanese. He felt like a stupid fangirl about it, but his happiness won out over his embarrassment. He left Levi to Erwin and Hanji to devise the final arrangements before leaving Wall Rose. Eren knew he would be riding alongside Levi, Erwin, and Hanji, but outside the wall was not the time to make merry, so he calmed himself and instead found Mikasa and Armin. They were talking idly with Jean, Historia, and a few of the other cadets Eren didn't often get the chance to hang out with. Most of his time was taken up with training with Levi or experimenting on his titan form with Hanji.

At four o'clock, on the second, the gates of Wall Rose rumbled open and groups of Scout-topped horses galloped through. Out in the open, the teams split and took to their assigned positions. The formation was tighter this time than the last mission outside the wall had been. There weren't worries of the female titan—Annie—trying to capture Eren, and Reiner and Bertholdt hadn't been heard from in a long while. Almost everyone hoped it stayed that way.

A titan. Five meter class. Non-variant. He wouldn't have been such a threat if there were trees or buildings away, but the straightest path wasn't always the most convenient. Erwin elected to simply avoid it by steering to the left. The turn made them draw closer to a small wooded area. Unfortunately, the trees, which provided them with such an advantage for 3D maneuvering gear, also disadvantaged them as they had hidden two titans, drawn out by the sound of racing hooves. The first one charged straight at them, almost squashing an entire four-man team.

"Shit." Eren could hear Levi mutter.

Erwin saved face and signaled to avoid the titans and continue on their path. The fleet picked up speed, but it was too late and they were too close—a twelve meter titan rushed from an opening in the forest and charged straight into the center of their formation. His enormous feet trampled a man from the rear sector, spooking the nearby horses to bolt in different directions. Eren could hear its dull, unintelligible roar as it raced towards his group.

"A variant!?" Hanji looked way too excited as she nearly turned backwards on her horse to watch it get closer. Still quick about her wits though, Hanji pulled on the reigns and swerved to the left, evading its reach.

"Eren!" Levi swerved to the right and Eren took that as his order to follow.

"Hai!"

Erwin charged straight ahead, kicking his horse to run at its limits. The titan still ran in the middle of their formation, but instead of continuing after Erwin, redirected itself to the right, heading straight for Levi and Eren.

"Heichou!" Eren warned. Levi glanced over his shoulder at the titan gaining on them. _Is he after __**me**__? _Eren worried. That would put Levi in direct danger as well. Before Eren could ponder over his situation any more, he saw the giant hand swing at him from the right. He jumped, narrowly missing it, but his horse flew across the field, bones shattered on impact. At least the pretty mare wouldn't have to suffer, but Eren fell into the soft, grassy field and tumbled forward. The giant hand reached for him again, but it didn't matter, because Eren noticed the too-fast flicker of Levi speeding up its shoulder. He was so unbelievably fast. Blades cut into the flesh at the titan's neck and he came towering down… right over Eren!

"Stupid brat!" Eren heard as he felt himself grabbed at his waist and jerked out from underneath the falling titan. The cables of Levi's 3D maneuvering gear retracted from the titan's shoulder as the two men scraped sideways against the grassy ground, trying to slow their momentum and gain solid footing. Stopping still on his back, Eren just looked up at Levi standing over him. His mouth was parted as he regained his breath. Some ways back, Eren heard the crash of another titan as the team had brought the other down to their height in order to sever a chunk from its spine. Eren's attention was returned to Levi as a foot stomped into his stomach. "What? You think the titan was just going to give you a hug and let you go, you stupid brat!?"

"Ah!" Eren choked out when Levi's foot landed again.

"Just stand there like an idiot while a titan makes you its landing spot!?" This time Levi kicked his side. His arm when he tried to shield himself. His stomach, stomach, arm, shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Levi-Heichou!" Eren whined out as Levi smashed his boot into his face. "Ow." He murmured into the boot.

"Alright, alright." Hanji's voice tried to quell Levi's anger. He just shot her an angry glare. "At least wait until we reach the fortress, huh, Levi-san?"

Levi unstuck his boot from Eren's face and glared at him. His white pants were smeared with tough grass and dirt stains. His hair was ruffled and not in its usual tidy do. Not good. Eren made Levi-Heichou get _dirty_. Eren could hear Levi mutter something along the lines of "disgusting" and "filthy" and "stupid brat" as he tried to brush himself off.

Hanji had brought back Levi's horse, but Eren's had been killed by the titan that had struck him. Levi mounted his stallion as Hanji trotted away. Eren, realizing what this meant, was both happy and entirely dreading it. Levi-Heichou was definitely unhappy with him.

"Get on." Levi ordered, curtly. Eren wasted no time in obeying and the group set off again, back into formation.

…

Eren _had _to be aware of it. There was no way he could pull off playing dumb about _that._ Levi had been riding with Eren clutching him around the waist for almost an hour now and Eren's erection had been rubbing against Levi's lower back the entire time. The only reason Levi hadn't confronted him about it was because he knew the circumstances. The horse's massaging gait coupled with the fact that Eren had an obvious massive crush on Levi… Levi audibly sighed. How hadn't he figured that out before? He knew the boy had been taking long, sighing glances at the older man, but he wouldn't think that such a kid would get a crush on someone so much older. Eren had expressed his admiration for Levi before, but that's all Levi had taken it as: admiration. But, there was only a thin line between admiration and the blushing cheeks, too-obvious stares, and the unavoidable hard length that Levi felt against his back. He glanced back at the boy and was relieved to see that Eren was at least ashamed—his eyes shut tight and head bowed into Levi's shoulder along with the beat red color that was his new skin tone. It wouldn't be too much longer though. They were arriving at their check point. After the first titan attack, there had been others, but they were smaller and easily taken care of. The losses were kept to a minimum of six men and eight horses.

When the horses slowed to a trot, Eren looked up. "We're here." Levi alerted him in monotone. The entrance to the castle's underground tunnels looked like a gaping hole in the ground that had large, metal barn doors hinged onto it. It looked eerie in the moonlight's shadowy casting, but sturdy and also unbroken. Hopefully, the tunnels themselves would be clear of threat.

Four men dismounted their horses and used a key to unlock the doors. They were rusted shut, making them difficult to open. Every inch that the doors moved echoed a loud screech in retaliation. The rust was slowly breaking off as the doors were shoved outward. Everyone looked around. In the night though, it was hard to see, especially with the trees shrouding anything beyond twenty meters away. But Levi was prepared. He listened closely for any sounds.

Levi narrowed his eyes when he felt, rather than heard, the footsteps of something very large headed their way.

"Everybody inside!" Commander Erwin shouted. Immediately, horses rushed inside carrying their scouts. The supplies wagons fit through the opening easily and it looked like they hit check point successfully.

Levi stayed back with Eren. "Aren't we going inside?" Eren asked timidly.

Hanji answered instead. "We need to clear the area. They could follow us in or destroy the entrance. We can't have that happen."

Levi, Hanji, and Erwin were dismounting, obviously preparing their 3D maneuvering gear for a fight. A few others had done the same and sent their horses into the tunnel. Eren followed suit, Levi noticed. "Eren, go inside. We'll handle it here." He ordered.

Levi watched Eren's face twist with internal conflict. The idiot wasn't really thinking of disobeying him, was he? Too late to change his mind now, a titan, ten meters tall, came running into sight. It had long arms and legs and immediately swung downward where the scouts were waiting at the entrance. Levi quickly shot upwards towards a nearby tree and landed his feet with a soft thud on an open area of its upper trunk. On his toes this time, Eren followed him and landed on another tree a little bit away. From his height, Eren could see over some of the more immediate forest. One, two, four, EIGHT!?

Levi could feel the tree tremble as another set of titan footfalls approached. "Levi-Heichou!" Levi heard Eren scream. He quickly dodged as the second titan crashed through the trees and reached for him. Meanwhile, Hanji had taken out the first titan. "There are eight!" Levi heard Eren from his right. _Eight!?_

Levi hopped to another tree to get a better vantage point at the second titan. He was about to aim his gear at the titan when another one, fifteen meters high crashed right into his tree, snapping it in half from the middle of the trunk. Levi searched for safety as he fell along with the branches, but the titans surrounded him—another eight meter titan appearing from the other side of the clearing as well. He shot his 3D gear at another tree, but one of the titans reaching for him grabbed onto his cable instead. _Shit! _Was all Levi could think before hearing a loud crack and a bright flash of light, then everything went dark.

Levi heard a powerful smack and the sound of bones cracking and trees snapping. "Woohoo!" That was Hanji. Levi felt disoriented. The dark forest around him was moving a little too oddly. Then he noticed. _THAT. __**BRAT**__. _Eren had transformed into his titan form and grabbed Levi. He felt small—well, smaller than usual, held loosely in Eren's enormous hand. Levi tried to wiggle out of Eren's hand to sail off to another tree, but he noticed as his equipment didn't trigger—that jerk from the cable had snapped the connection.

Eren felt Levi squirming in his palm and held him up to his face. Levi stared back at the oversized idiot with as much annoyance as he could fit into his brow. Levi twisted in Eren's hand to look backwards at the next titan that came out of the forest, this one slower, with small legs and only five meters tall, but still holding the same unquenchable appetite for human flesh as the others. Eren cupped Levi against his chest and punted the figure and then smashed its head and neck in with his foot. Levi felt absolutely ridiculous pressed up against Eren's too-hot titan chest as if he needed to be coddled and protected.

When most of the titans had been cleared, Levi could hear Erwin shouting orders from somewhere on the ground. "Get inside!" He heard the sound of several cables being shot downwards and the steam released from their gear. But Eren made no attempt to acknowledge Commander Erwin.

"Oi! Eren!" Levi called up at the titan's face, but he didn't respond. "Eren!" He started moving away from the castle entrance. _Has he lost control!? Not at a time like this! _Levi struggled once more to get out of Eren's grasp, but Eren had him pinned to his chest.

"Levi!" Levi looked around and saw Hanji swinging from tree to tree, trying to keep up. "What's going on?"

Levi shook his head at her. "He's not responding!"

Levi tried again to wiggle out, but it was useless. Eren's hold on Levi may have been gentle, but it certainly kept him pressed against his chest. Levi could only move his arms and upper torso. "Hey Idiot! Stop!" Levi tried to call again.

Eren suddenly seemed to take notice of Hanji swinging through the trees. He opened his mouth and screeched at her, and using his empty hand, Eren tried to swat her away. Hanji easily dodged and moved to another tree. "Eren!" She screamed. He took off sprinting in the opposite direction of her. "Oi! Eren!"

…

Eren awoke slowly, not quite sure where he was anymore. "Where…" He began. Suddenly, a memory pulsed through his mind, raising his heart beat as adrenaline swiftly coursed through his body. Levi-Heichou was falling! "Levi… Heichou?" He shifted taking note of the scenery—he was high in the treetops, sitting on a single thick branch. The night air was cold, but he didn't shiver. He noticed warm arms wrapped around his waist, anchoring him to the tree. An immediate blush rose in his cheeks when he realized that the warmth radiating through his back was coming from Levi-Heichou's chest. He was sitting in his lap.

"Idiot." The voice breathed in his ear. _Uh-oh._

Eren looked over his shoulder at his Corporal's face that was leering less than an inch away from his own. He didn't know whether to jump off the branch or cling to him for safety.

Without beating around the bush, Levi quickly explained that Eren in titan form decided to lose his shit and go on a titan-smashing rampage… while carrying Levi against his chest. Finally exhausted, Eren had let loose enough for Levi to scramble out of his grip, cut him out, and land on the nearest branch. As Levi's story went on, Eren felt increasingly guilty and started fearing for his life. Levi's face and voice may have been well-composed, but when Eren shifted to look at his face, he could see his anger concentrated between his creased eyebrows.

"And now. we're stuck. _here_." Levi ended. Levi's 3D maneuvering gear was broken and Eren's was damaged from the heat of his titan transformation. That happened rather often, unfortunately.

"I'm so sorry, Levi-Heichou." Eren nearly sobbed at him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Eren could swear he just saw another crease scrunch into Levi's forehead. He quieted down and took to leaning comfortably against his Corporal, this time turned at an angle so he could watch his face. Levi sat with his back against the trunk and had pulled Eren close to him and held him around his waist to make sure he didn't fall off when he was asleep. Despite their obvious endangerment, Eren was nearly overjoyed at their current situation. He tried not to let it show in his face.

Eren could feel Levi's breath softly blowing against his neck every time he exhaled. A smile tried to creep onto his face, but Levi was probably tired and it made him feel guilty.

Eren sat up to face Levi again. The creases in Levi's brow had lessened and he just seemed to be gazing at the stars overhead. "Levi-Heichou?"

Levi's face seemed to twitch at Eren's voice. Eren mentally berated himself for putting them in such a situation. "What?" Levi asked coolly, obviously not pleased about how they ended up in this predicament.

"I really am sorry, Levi-Heichou. I didn't mean to get you stuck out here like this…" Eren trailed off, but when he looked back at Levi, he was just calm, staring into Eren's eyes. Eren hoped he could tell just how sorry he was. Unexpectedly, Levi reached out his hand and touched Eren's face, cupping his chin in his hand. Levi's fingers were rough and calloused, but they graced his skin so softly and so delicately. "Levi-Heichou?" Eren muttered again.

"Hush." Levi whispered to him. Levi then pulled his face closer to his and pressed his lips against Eren's.

Eren's face grew red, shocked at first, then melting into it. Levi's lips were uncharacteristically soft and his breath tasted of mint and the fresh night air they had been breathing. Eren took his chance to note on everything about the kiss—the way Levi's mouth moved gently against his, sucking his lower lip, and tilting his head ever so slightly to mold their faces together. Eren was in bliss.

It all ended too quickly when Levi pulled back from Eren and dropped his hand. The blush deepening on his face as Levi stared at him, Eren raised his fingers to his lips, his mind trying to decide if it was real or a dream. "Levi-Heichou…" Eren whispered, deciding it was real and leaning into his Corporal for another kiss. The kiss was deeper and sloppier as Eren was inexperienced, but Levi let Eren move his lips against his own… until…

"Oh ho ho!" _Uh-oh. _Hanji's voice sounded through the air, entirely too close and way too excited—Eren turned an even darker shade of red, knowing she had seen them. "Well, well, we—AH!"

Levi had chucked one of his extra blades at her. "Say a word and you're dead." The deadpan in his eyes was enough to make anyone piss their pants.

"Ah… haha." Her voice trailed off a bit. "Yes. Yes. Well, I've come to rescue your sweet little asses. Now, if you'd stop trying to kill me—whether here or in my sleep—Note! I'll be sleeping with one. eye. open—then we shall move on with the rescuing."

Eren looked up from his state of horror. Hanji had a dangerous twinkle in her eye. Hopefully, Levi-Heichou's threat would keep her quiet, but there was no telling with Hanji-san.

…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Levi sighed. The kid was cute, no doubt, but was it really appropriate. He didn't regret kissing Eren, though Eren's own attempt at a kiss was a little too messy, but he still had his reservations. Hanji managed to guide them back to the castle where they would make camp for the night. Erwin had brought an extra set of horses for them to ride back on. It was safe enough, seeing as how Eren had gone on such a rampage he probably cleared all the areas within a two mile radius of the castle.

Unfortunately, Eren's rampage had taken too much time. The regiment was supposed to ride back to  
Wall Rose within an hour of mission completion, so they could be at least half way back before sun break, but the day could already be seen on the horizon. The most troubling part was the thick layers of dark, ominous clouds that seemed to be rolling towards them. Levi consulted with Erwin on their next order of operations. It was decided that the regiment remain until cover of dark at "Fort F. R. A. Z. I. N." or so the kids had renamed it—the initials of their lost comrades' surnames. Levi hoped they wouldn't keep that tradition. The names would get too long and their hearts too heavy. It was good to honor the dead, but they should be careful about the manner in which they do it.

Levi heard a knock on the door to his make-shift office. He suddenly felt cautious—what if it was that loud-mouth Hanji?

"Levi-Heichou?" Eren's voice calmly sounded through the door.

Levi couldn't tell if that was better or worse than Hanji, but he couldn't ignore the boy. "Come in."

As the door moved open, he kept his face blank, not sure what Eren was going to say or do. Eren quietly side-stepped into his office—it wasn't much of an office, really, it just had a desk, chair, bed, and was cleaner than most of the other rooms—and shut the door behind him, locking it with a resounding click. Did he not expect Levi to notice? Eren kept his head bowed shyly, staring only at his boots.

"Spit it out." Levi coaxed him.

Without making a sound or eye contact, Eren stepped slowly towards Levi.

"Eren." Levi warned. This time, Eren met his eyes.

"Levi-Heichou…" His voice was deep and it sounded too much like the voice in Levi's dream. A shiver ran down Levi's spine Levi felt every fiber of his own being become suddenly alive and alert. _Damn it! _It was too easy for this brat to get a rise out of him.

Levi slowly leaned back on his desk. "Get on your knees." He ordered.

He heard Eren's swift intake of breath as a slight flush colored his cute face. "Hai, Levi-Heichou." There it was again—Eren saying his name and title in that sultry voice of his. Levi loved hearing it. It was the beginning of a fetish. But there was something else Levi wanted Eren to busy his lips with.

Slowly, nervously, Eren kneeled on the cold floor in front of Levi. Levi beckoned him closer with a single finger. When he was close enough, Eren laid his head against Levi's thighs and looked up at him with glossy eyes.

Levi petted his head comfortingly and then nodded his head once for confirmation.

Levi noticed Eren's breath hitch as he cautiously brought his hands up to his Corporal's crotch and touched lightly at his member through his pants. Levi let out a low sigh—every movement Eren made was so innocent, yet so tantalizingly sinful.

Levi parted his legs slightly when Eren moved to fondle his balls through the too-tight fabric. Growing bolder, Eren leaned and pressed his face to the bulge in Levi's pants. He breathed hot and heavy over the base of his member. Levi choked back a moan at the sensation as his cock twitched in anticipation. "Levi-Heichou…" Eren drawled, mouthing over his clothed member, sticking his tongue out to press firm moist heat while staring Levi in the eye. Levi had to grab onto the side of the desk to support himself. The blood had rushed to his dick so quick it left him dizzy. That stupid brat had caught on to his fetish and was using it well… a little too well.

"Eren—nh!" Levi tried to voice his disapproval for the teasing with an even voice, but Eren had countered by pushing his open mouth against his cock and massaging it dully with his teeth. Levi scowled at Eren who was obviously enjoying his new found power of his Corporal.

"Hai, Levi-Heichou?" Eren purred, face still pressed against his crotch. The brat was daring, Levi had to give him that. But he wasn't worried. There would be plenty of time for payback. For now, however, he needed release.

"Get on with it." He ordered.

Despite his boldness, Levi could tell Eren was inexperienced. It showed in his nervousness and uncertainty, but he was catching on quick, and that could prove a danger to Levi's sanity.

Slowly, Eren unbuttoned Levi's pants and then unzipped them. Levi helped Eren shift them down to reveal Levi's long, hard cock. Levi shivered as the cool air washed over his warm arousal, but bit his lip to keep from whimpering. Eren's eyes seemed to grow wide at the site. His face turned a deeper shade of red and he looked back up Levi, who in turn, brushed the messy side of his hair down and brought his head closer.

Levi's cock was fully erect and red from the blood rush. Eren hadn't expected him to be so big. A bead of pre-cum was leaking out the tip. Regaining his courage, Eren licked up the underside of his cock and circled the tip with is tongue. Levi gasped at the sensation, his body beginning to tremble with need. It felt good.

Eren continued licking at Levi's cock—he could feel it pulse with every beat of his heart. He heard Levi panting softly above him. Levi ran his fingers gently through Eren's hair, but he was losing his patience. Eren had already been driving him mad, crazy with lust.

"Eren." Levi keened. It didn't take Eren a second notice. He swirled his tongue around the head of Levi's leaking cock once more before wrapping his lips around it and encasing it in the heat of his sloppy mouth. He sucked lightly at the tip before swallowing more of Levi. Levi groaned loudly in pleasure. The soft petting of Eren's hair exchanged for a light grasp, as if he were trying to anchor himself to something.

Eren could only make it halfway down before Levi's cock hit the back of his throat. His gag reflexes wouldn't let him take anymore. Eren made up for it by wrapping his right hand around the base of his Corporal's hard member and using his left to cup and massage his balls.

Levi gasped, tightening the hold he had on Eren's hair, gently guiding the bobbing of his head on his cock. Levi could feel the coil of heat twisting in his abdomen. Eren was stroking him in time with his head bobbing. Levi clenched onto the desk behind him with his left hand as did his best not to force the boy to swallow him too deeply.

He was letting out breathy moans now, feeling his body tensing all over.

"Eren…" Levi choked out. "Faster. Please, Eren." He begged. He needed it. He wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

Complying with his Corporal's wish, Eren sped up his pace, sucking hard, and letting the tip of Levi's cock hit the back of his throat with each bob of his head. He massaged the base of his cock quicker. Levi's body began to quiver with his upcoming orgasm as Eren began to methodically switch between swallowing him and swirling his tongue around his tip. Levi's panting and moaning was music to Eren's ears. His own cock was hard and leaking in his pants.

All at once, Levi pulled Eren's head back by his hair, threw his own head back, and let out a long, deep moan that coursed right through Eren's body. Cum streaked out of Levi's cock, leaving lines of salty white coloring Eren's beautiful, tanned face. Levi blacked out for a moment—heart beating too fast and head spinning too quickly. When he regained face, Levi looked at Eren, still on his knees, staring lustfully up at Levi, his face painted with Levi's cum—it made him want him. Then and there, even as satisfied as he was, he wanted more of Eren.

"Levi-Heichou." Eren moaned as he licked his lips, tasting some of the trails of cum Levi left on his face. _Damn brat. _He could turn Levi on all over again. Eren was still hard, as evident by the tent in his own pants.

Levi ripped his cravat off his neck and gently wiped his cum off Eren's face. He didn't like a mess, even one as luscious as Eren coated in Levi.

…

When he finished, Levi lifted Eren into a standing position by his arm. Eren stood there without a clue what to do next as Levi fitted himself back into his boxers and pants.

Suddenly, Levi grabbed Eren, spun him around, and pushed him roughly onto the desk. Levi didn't tease.

He pushed his shirt up and undid his pants, pulling them and his boxers down to expose his own hard length. Eren hissed at the cool air. His mind already dizzy and dazed and confused at the sudden switching of roles. He didn't fight though. He couldn't remember how often he had masturbated to his Corporal touching him and fantasizing about exactly what was happening here.

"Levi-Heichou—" Eren moaned out, but Levi had plastered his face with his own lips, kissing him rough and passionately. Eren would be surprised if his mind could process much—this seemed to go against everything Levi's usual composed self said about him. But Eren was far from complaining, he wanted it, _needed_ it, and maybe that was why.

Eren could feel Levi's body pushed against him as Levi explored his mouth deftly with his expert tongue. He wasn't going to last long with that thing.

Levi moved off his mouth and slid down his body, pressing kisses into his bare abdomen before licking around the head of Eren's cock and immediately taking it into his mouth.

Eren almost screamed at the sudden intense pleasure. It was unreal. Eren could feel his cock hit the back of Levi's throat, but he just swallowed him further.

"Levi-Heichou!" He moaned brokenly as his body trembled at Levi's mercy. The heat was quickly pooling in Eren's center. "Ah!" He could feel Levi's throat gargle around his cock. Levi's lips and tongue working at the base of his cock.

Eren dared look down at the site. He lost it when he saw those steel eyes staring right back as his and Levi's head pulled up to the tip of his cock and then, almost as quickly, took him all the way back in.

"A-ah!" Eren yelled out as he exploded into Levi's mouth. Levi simply sucked him off gently as Eren tried to calm his own rapid pulse and strangled breathing.

Eren laid his head back on the desk and passed out.

…


End file.
